A plurality of amusement game devices have been developed which requires skill to move an object from one side of a board to another side wherein two players can complete against each other. These devices are found in game rooms, drug stores, restaurants and the like and are provided primarily for the amusement of patrons. The games normally have coin operated devices to supply the balls to the players and the skill of a player determines the winner.